I just want you
by Basketluv
Summary: Jade west is a player in Hollywood Art Colledge her roomate loves her dearily but do jade loves her back or just likes her as a roomate/ friend. This is not one shot i know i suck at summarys x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its jor, jay whatever you wanna call me this story is m rated because of sexual humor and actions later on in the story so stay chilling this is a jori story this is not a one shot as you can see im goning to keep on writting this if i have have reviews or** no** reviews this is for my academic help im bad at spelling and grammar so please bare with me so i should shut up and start on the story.**

**~jor. **

**I just want you ( jades pov)**

**"Mmm yes baby cum for me" i started to moan while i was fucking this girl name ann or bella in the bathroom stalls.**

**"fuck me harder jade"ann or bella chanted so i did what she said and thrust harder over and over again which makes me keep on hitting her G spot. (A/N jade is a girl that has a dick and have no breast also she dress like a boy) **

** Affter the fuck session (tori's pov)**

**so i was done taking my shower then my roomate came barging in the door "move,sexy i gotta go pee"my roomate said my roomate was Hollywoods Art Colledge bigest players on the campaus she fucked half of the schools girls on the campaus. Dont get me wrong she is fine as hell and lots of girls says she got a nice big thick cock that is about 9 to 10 inches long.**

** Damn i can imange her fucking my tight ass hole and cunt but i promise my self when i was a kid i will have sex when i married and i will not date players. And i dont break promises. Then all of a sudden a voice break me out of my thoughts.**

** "Tori you wanna go to sushi palace and eat some sushi or just stay here and make something" jade said in a sweet tone. "Uh er i was planning on goning to the theaters and watch monsters universtiy unless you wanna come with me watch the movie and grab a bite affter the movie" i said kind of nervous which i dont know why. **

_Did you like like it leave a review if u like i will continue the story becuase i dont want to keep you fans wating disclamir i dont own nothing i hope you enjoy and take care_


	2. Ch2 lets get our movie on!

Chapter2: Lets get our movie on!

_**hey readers, thanks for the reviews anyway my last chapter want long but this chapter will be also there will be some charcters from other T.V shows and if you do get confuse please tell me that i can fix it and clear you confusion. Enjoy!**_

I JUST WANT YOU ( jade pov)

"yea sure i will love to go" i said the only reason why im even goning to make plans with her because i dont want to have a one night stand with Ally dawson. I like tori as a roomate/friend but i dont think think i like her as more than a friend though shes sexy and all but theres something that does not want me to- " uh west please take a shower you smell like sex".

"Vega i was gonning to take a fucking shower anyway"i reliped in a have mean and nice tone. I was accepting ger to say something but she didnt say crap all she did was went straight to our closet and pick the outfit she was goning to wear to the movies. So i went to my dresser got out a pair of yellow spongebob boxers (yes i like spongebob you have a promblem).

(Tori's pov)

I was kind of pissed at jade for getting mad at me for nothing so i decied to call my first best friend tinka hesssenfer "tori hi whats up" tinka said in a warm greeting tone through the phone. "Nothing much i just cant decied on these two ouffits i wanna look my best for jade"i said which cause some butterflies in my stomach. " oh your trying to impress your cuddle buddy are you two dating?" "Not yet so what should i wear my black rip up bootie shorts with my i love NY hoodie or i should wear blue skinny jeans and a areopostale top" "i think you should wear bootie shorts and the jacket oh you should also wear those black converses it match with your jacket now bye i gotta go to sikowtiz class love you have fun" when i was about to anwser she hung up so while jade was stil showering wierd right. I decied to put on my cheery dove deodorant and my mango frangance spray with lotion. Then i put my rip off bootie shorts with my I love NY hoodie.

(Jade's pov)

I heard all of tori conversation with tinka she thought i was accuallty showering but i wasnt i was listieng to miss sneaky vega i just cant belive she would look hot for me i thought were just friends i cant like her like i use to i just cant im a player she a sweet cutie players and sweet people dont match i mean like what the fuck man! *tori comes in* "have you seen my black converses" tori said with a smile planted on her lips."under your bed vega and can you stay in the bathroom i gotta go to change"i reliped. "Yea sure" vega said.

I went to 'our' closet and pick out a pair of blue jeans and a T shirt/ tank top which is black. Then i put on my blue lebrons shoes that cost abot $115 plus tax i know its alot but my partime job as a mall at footlocker really pays off. "Vega you can come out now and which theater are you goning to the one downtown or the one thats fifteen mintues away from here"i said annoyed for some damn reason. "the second reason please" tori anwsered "lets go then" i said grabbing my keys and wallet. "I need to put my converses on" vega whined "i have a pair of slides in my car just wear that" i said grabbing her wrist "i have no shoes on how am im goning walk to your car bearfooted" she whined even louder. So i picked her up and carry her bridal style to my car without her saying a word all she did was had one of those 'yes i did it' grin on her smooth tan face. Then i place her in my black BMW. "Put on your seat belt vega" "kk"

On the way to REEL theater(no ones pov)

The radio was on playing super bass by nikki minjai "i really like the song jadey"tori said. "Please dont act like cat and the song is pretty cool"jade said " jade have you ever love someone?" "Yea but the person never loved me back" "west who is the person i should kick there sorry ass" "vega the person is tori marie vega"

(tori pov)

shit its me its me she used to love me man i quess imma have to kick my ass then. "Pull the fucking car over west" i demanded "why if i pull the car over then were gonna stay at the beach than movie vega" "i dont give a shit we need to talk" without a word jade found a parking space and pull in all told me what i want "imma tell you what i want" i sat on her lap in the drivers side so that her face was facing me the i smashed my lips on her then jade bit my lip which cause me to moan then she slip her tounge inside my mouth. "Shit your lips is so soft"jade whisper during the kiss" "mhm we could finish our makeout session at our dourm now lets go to the theater before we miss the movie" i said breaking the kiss and straighting my clothes.

**so jade and tori finally kiss but do jade really like her though who knows i know i suck at kissing scenes i promise i will make it more better next time hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you like and dont write critsim Take care!:)!**


	3. Ch 3 meeting and getting it

_**Im goning to try make this is gonning to be a short chapter but i promise ill make it up to you guys so enjoy and leave reviews and can you leave reviews if you like.**_

CH 3: meeting and getting it

At the theaters (jade's pov)

It was wierd what tori did why dont she get it into her brain that im NOT INTRESTED i mean she not a bad kisser , but i just dont know why i cant date her im not intersted i think i should talk to her. So i tap her on her shoulders and said "can i talk to you please" i whisper since the movie is on i dont want to interupt.

"yea sure but can we put the chat in the bathroom" she asked more like deamanding. So we walk ourselves in the bathroom in slience until she spoke "what do you want and make it quick" she said in a egar tone. "

"here goes nothing.I dont like you vega never did never will if you thought i liked you for a second your wrong were done bieng friends/roomates i know we have a few days until we graudte but im goning to stay by ty that i dont hurt your feelings anymore also take the bus home i dont want to keep ally wating" affter the conversation i left leaving her shock and tears streaming down her face.

SIX YEARS LATER (tori's pov)

I was walking to find a chair at Charle's cafe with my 14 year old daughter Cece. Then i bumped into a fimallar face with a bubbly readhead child next to them. " will you watch where your goning do you know who i am im the miami heat basketball star wait your, your tori the singer and my oh my god" jade said. Omg i cant belive jade my bitchy player jack ass old to be roomate and basketball star oh wait i never known west had a daughter when did that happen? who did she fuck? Who she got pregant? Oh wait was it her ex wife?

"Jade its so nice to see you i never known you had a little one" i reliped back trying to hold back the tears from that night. "oh this is Cat west cat go say hi to ve- tori" jade said. "Hi" the young girl said shyly hidding behind her mothers back. "heres my number". "Thanks. Cheers for the new start" .

_**Hope you like i l kow its short if u guys want longer chapters its goning to take me longer to update if you want it shorter i can update it the next day or so anyway leave a review if you make sure no critism and Did you like it? Was it to quick? btw cat is jade child jade is a basketball star and tori is a singer and her child is cece from shak it up other than that TAKE CARE!**_


End file.
